


World Turned Upside Down

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, No Underage Sex, Slow Burn, Yandere Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: Izaya is a high school student bored and wanting to get involved in things he shouldn't be.Then he meets the mysterious Monster of Ikebukuro.Then he decided to dethrone the Shadow Boss of Ikebukuro.This honor student teenager is ready to shake up Ikebukuro and win his monster's heart. Mixed up with demons, supernatural, fairies, and everything else.





	World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting myself back in the DRRR!!! Mood. Starting new stories helps. I'm halfway through the next "Perfect Specimen" chapter and hope to update it soon.
> 
> This story is an interesting idea of taking all the Durarara!!! Characters and plugging them into different roles and age brackets.
> 
> Some characters are the same, but important changes mean big differences in relationships and story. It's gonna run through like a season with multiple characters but focusing on Shizuo and Izaya.

Izaya had never really felt love.

 

At first he thought his slow building, steady fascination with Humanity was love. The thrill and voyeuristic joy he received from watching felt like he how he heard love being described. Warm and obsessive.

 

Looking at his sisters was no help. Even he understood their love was not normal. They loved each other as other parts of themselves. Mairu and Kururi loved each other fiercely and with necessity of breath. For most of Izaya’s childhood this isolating, selfish love that divided the world into Them and Not-Them was his only example. Their love left no need or welcome space for others, at least not in their youth. Now though something had changed. They still loved each other, but it was more open. Kururi had her annoyance. Mairu flirted incessantly. Both took an unnecessary and invasive interest in his life.

 

No, his sisters were not helpful.

 

His parents offered no example in their absence. Separate from each other and the children they abandoned.

 

He'd seen others experiencing it. Watched the movies, read the books. He'd observed confessions, rejections, break ups, and affairs among his peers.

 

But Izaya had never felt it.

 

He came to the conclusion perhaps he could not feel love, the personal kind, romantic or otherwise. Perhaps all he would have was the vast impersonal love of Humanity.

 

And then Izaya met **_him._**

 

For the first time Izaya understood the concept of love at first sight. His blood raced. He felt himself flush, gooseflesh erupting across his skin, the air left him as he was left in rapture. **He** made Izaya feel thousands of times more than that tender blossoming regard for Humanity. This was personal, burning, a wildfire of emotion and desire.

 

 **He** was more than Humanity. **He** was an impossible senseless creature. There was no logic to **him** . **He** was a magnificent embodiment of a natural disaster, a raging beast, an incarnation of violence, a puzzle that contradicted itself unselfconsciously.

 

Izaya couldn't help his fascination. The more he learned the more there was to learn. **He** didn't make sense and Izaya was a man of sense and logic.

 

 **He** was the promise of something **more**. Something different from his quiet life.

 

And Izaya was so bored with his life. Bored with the predictability and repetition. Something in him had always hungered for something he couldn't identify. It had only gotten worse the older he grew and the more truth he learned about his sisters’ world. There was a prowling, gnawing thing inside him wanting to break out and do **something**.

 

Izaya just couldn't figure out what it was. Humanity gave him a rush and he had tentatively started to push without directly interacting, watching the chips fall with scientific interest.

 

But **he** was different. Izaya found himself finally willing to step out. To begin. He felt the silly constraints in him break like paper in **his** presence. He was stronger because **he** showed him something else.

 

Izaya decided this was Love. His own special, twisted kind. He would make **him** return his affection. He would find out everything he could about **him** . Every friendship, every habit, every little tick that made **him.**

 

 **Heiwajima Shizuo** would love Izaya.

 

Izaya knew he wasn't quite human as well and his beautiful monster was the same. As alone as Izaya. The choice was different, Izaya’s deliberate and his monster desperate for company. Izaya would be that company. Izaya would give **him** that gift of himself. His monster would be the only one he would offer such a thing to.

 

The teenager smiled, a crooked but strangely sincere thing, and the honor student turned stalker followed the debt collector through the city.


End file.
